


The Patient

by Maplehelicopter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Injury, Marauders' Era, Medical, Medical Jargon, Medical Professionals, Transformation, Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplehelicopter/pseuds/Maplehelicopter
Summary: A collection of medical records for Remus J Lupin, as recorded by Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts MatronSpanning September 1970 through May 1998





	1. September 12, 1970

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress outlining Remus Lupin's time at Hogwarts, as recorded by the school matron, Madam Pomfrey. 
> 
> All characters and locations belong to JK Rowling and associated publishers, etc., and this is a work solely for entertainment and fandom appreciation :) Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor**

**September 12 th, 1970, 4pm - Meeting with Patient**

DIAGNOSIS: Lycanthrope - Admitted to Hogwarts at the behest of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Initial meeting: 

Male, aged 11. Average height, underweight. Skin markedly pale with some visible scarring on neck and arms. Child is quiet, polite, does not speak openly about his condition unless specifically questioned. I detailed the process of his hospital visits before the full moon and showed him one of the private rooms where he'd be kept until he'd recovered.

Parents (Hope and Lyall Lupin) provided documentation of prior transformations. Child is prone to self-injury and mutilation when confined. Containment unit must be magically enhanced and protected to ensure he does not escape. Parents noted he is able to break out of doors and windows that are not magically enhanced. See enclosed letter from father.

 

_ENCLOSED LETTER FROM LYALL LUPIN_

FOR MADAM P. POMFREY, RE: R. LUPIN  
 _Madam Pomfrey,_

_Please accept my most sincere gratitude for your care of our son, Remus. In spite of his condition, he is a gentle and kind child who I know will be equally grateful for your care._

_I wanted to outline our normal proceedings for the full moon so that you might be better equipped for Remus' first transformation at the school. Albus Dumbledore and I have already spoken regarding the need for a safe and contained space for the transformations and he has assured me that proper facilities have been acquired and enhanced._

_Generally, Remus begins to show subtle signs of the approaching transformation 2-4 days in advance of the full moon. He tends to be more fatigued and has sometimes complained of nausea, muscle pain, and headaches. We usually encourage him to eat well and go to bed early, but occasionally he may seek out potions to help with the side effects. On the day before the moon, he usually takes it easy and we let him rest in bed or on the couch. At school, it will be up to him if he wants to try to attend morning classes, but usually by around 2 in the afternoon it is necessary for him to take a nap or at least lay in bed because of the fatigue and aches. We have generally found pain potions to be ineffective in helping with this pre-moon pain, but you may have alternate formulas that we have not tried. We have encouraged him to head to the hospital wing as early in the afternoon as he feels is necessary, but to arrive no later than 4pm._

_For the few hours immediately preceding the moon rise, he will want to rest somewhere quiet. He usually cannot stomach food but it is important to encourage him to drink water. Sometimes if the moon is particularly strong, he will be feverish and very restless. We have found a cool, dark room and cold compresses to be the best in aiding him when he's like this._

_We secure him in the transformation room at minimum twenty minutes before moon rise. It is difficult to leave him when he's so uncomfortable but it is necessary for his safety and our own. Please leave him with a blanket that can later be mended and be sure to take away his robes so that he does not tear them apart overnight._

_In the morning, it is safe to enter the transformation room within a few minutes of the moon disappearing below the horizon. We used Balmart's Lunar Compendium for the timing of each moon rise and fall, and we have found it very accurate._

_What you may find in the room will vary. The most common injuries are cuts and broken limbs. He also frequently cracks ribs. Once his injuries have been stabilized, he will be very thirsty. Don't allow him to drink water to the point of making himself sick, but instead encourage him to sip occasionally. He will normally be very exhausted and sore to the point of passing out. We allow him to sleep as long as necessary. Occasionally the pain prevents him from resting and in that case, the addition of hot compresses and sleep potions usually helps him relax. It will be normally a full day until he is well enough to get out of bed but sometimes the recovery can take up to a week if he's badly injured. We have found that his mood prior to the transformation can sometimes affect the severity of the injuries, so if he seems particularly put-out by sometime prior to the moon, it is advisable to expect a longer recovery._

_Remus is generally resilient to normal illness, however the full moons can leave him more susceptible. If there are outbreaks of wizard flu or other ailments, please advise him to avoid sick students and to take good care of himself. Illness on top of the transformation can result in him being very sick and recovery will normally take twice as long._

_Again, Hope and I are so grateful for your care and we can be contacted with any questions you may have regarding Remus._

_Kindly,_

_Lyall Lupin_

 


	2. September 29, 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First transformation at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress of Remus Lupin's time at Hogwarts as recorded by Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts Matron.
> 
> Reviews and comments greatly appreciated! :)

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, First Year**

**Admitted 12pm, September 29 th, 1970**

**Released 8:45am, October 1** **st** **, 1970  
**   


_29-9-1970_  
  
**12:00pm**  
Patient arrived in the hospital wing after a morning session of potions. He stated that the smells of the dungeons made him very nauseous and that he did not wish to eat lunch and wanted to rest. Set him up in a private room and provided a plate of crackers and fruit if he decided he wanted to eat. Patient asked about procedure should his classmates come looking for him and he was assured that his privacy was guaranteed. Some anxiety expressed, gave reassurance that he would be safe at Hogwarts. Offered a Calming Draught but patient refused, asked to rest quietly until the transformation.

 **3:00pm**  
Patient rang attendant bell and reluctantly admitted to a headache. Administered a vial of Ache-Eaze and put an Ever-Cooling compress on the forehead. Checking in a half-hour later, patient reported that headache did not respond to potion but that the compress was helping. Lowered the lighting in the room and encouraged patient to sleep.

 **6:30pm  
** Woke patient up for the move to containment unit. Boy was shivery, admitted to pain in limbs and neck, took several minutes to get up and put his shoes on. Took patient across the lawn to the entrance to the Shack area. Upstairs, patient grew anxious and asked about his parents. Reassured him that this was a safe and secure location, and encouraged him to sip at a glass of water. At 6:50, I assisted in removal of robes and left patient with a blanket. Assured the child that I would return at sunrise. Patient was distressed but remained brave.

 

 _30-9-1970_  
  
**5:55am**  
Upon entry into Shack, heard noise of patient. Child was lying in the hallway, there was heavy bleeding from a laceration on the left side of the torso and a wide gouge on the right shoulder. Stabilized patient with spells for sealing up wounds and cleaning spells for removal of blood. Lupin was unable to speak coherently and was unconscious by the time it came to move him back to the Hospital Wing. Secured patient on a stretcher and transported him to a private room where further spell work was done to diagnose and stabilize two cracked ribs. Injuries were as severe as anticipated per parent letter, however admittedly difficult to see on one so young.   
  
Patient was roused for two doses of potions and a vial of Skele-Gro for his ribs. There was some retching but he was able to keep the potions down. Water was provided and bandages were applied to the shoulder wound. Lupin remained mostly quiet and sleepy, only vocalizing discomfort when swallowing the Skele-Gro. After a few moments, the patient was asleep again.

 **9:00am  
** Patient vitals taken. Elevated temperature of 39.2 C, heart rate normal. Remained asleep for examination of wounds. Shoulder healing nicely, should result in only mild scarring. Torso wound has closed completely, some swelling. Applied Skin-Glo balm to encourage further healing. Ribs fully mended.

 **2:10pm  
** Patient awake. Rang for more water and a heating pad for his back. Was able to eat a small amount of broth and bread. Asked about returning to dormitory, expressed fear about classmates noticing his overnight absence. Encouraged Lupin to rest further and assured him that classmates could be told he'd visited home for a visit to his mother. After some reassurance, patient was able to fall back to sleep.

 **6:00pm  
** Patient woken for vitals. Temperature and heart rate normal. Torso wound swelling diminished, only some redness and tenderness remain at the site. Lupin reported some aches in ribs and back and continued fatigue. Heating pad charm refreshed and assisted patient in washing up a little. Lupin able to eat a small serving of roast beef and potatoes from the dinner service along with a mug of tea. Left him to read his potions textbook for a short while.

 **8:15pm  
** Patient asked again about returning to his dormitory but was told he must remain in the hospital until morning. Sleeping Draught administered to ensure a full rest.

  
_1-10-1970_  
  
**8:45am**    
Vitals check, all normal and stable. Patient reported he felt no further pain and asked to be released. Inspection of wounds indicated healing was progressing and that he could be allowed to attend breakfast and classes as scheduled. Suspect some residual pain was still occurring when observing patient slowly putting on robes and shoes. Encouraged Lupin to eat a proper breakfast and to return to the Hospital Ward if he felt unwell.

 

 


	3. January 4, 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January, first year

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, First Year**

 

_Enclosed: One Christmas card with a moving picture of a unicorn in a field of snow_

_Inside reads:_  
  
Dear Madam Pomfrey,

Thank you for taking care of me and keeping me safe. Have a happy Christmas.

Most sincerely,

Remus Lupin

 

_-_

**Admitted 2pm, January 4th, 1971  
Released 10am January 7 th, 1971**

04-01-1971

**2:00pm**

Lupin delivered to Hospital Ward by fellow first years Black, Potter, and Pettigrew. Patient was markedly ill-looking and suffering from a severe headache, and friends reported that he had resisted their earlier recommendations that he report for inspection. After an episode of nausea in his afternoon History of Magic class, Lupin's classmates insisted that he see me. They were sent away with the assurance that I'd take good care of their friend. 

Vitals check indicated slightly elevated temperature of 39.8 C and patient reported pain in head and neck. Cool-Feel ache balm was applied to neck and temples. Patient was left to rest in private quarters.

 

**3:13pm**

Patient reports upset stomach. Headache is still at a severe level. Pain potion with adjusted levels of tamoch root were dosed at 6cc but patient was unable to keep medication down. Nausea potion administered and Lupin was able to go back to sleep.

 

**4:20pm**

Temperatures outside are well below freezing. Blankets with heating charms and a hat and scarf are put on to transport Lupin for the transformation. Moon rise is very early this time of year. Patient has trouble walking across the yard so instead is transported via stretcher. Heating charms were applied to the main room of the Shack and Lupin was left with a heated blanket. Was still experiencing nausea and head pain when I left him.

 

**6:30pm**

Lupin's friends reported after dinner service to check in on their friend. I told them that he needs to be left alone in the quiet because of his head pain. They left behind Remus' Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and class notes.

 

05-01-1971 

 **8:15am**  
Went to Shack to retrieve Lupin. The very long winter night was rough on him. Fingernails are missing from both hands. Broken left wrist, tibia, and clavicle. Significant blood loss. Despite heating charms, patient was very cold from the extreme low temperatures. Stabilized injuries and transported him back on stretcher with several heat-charmed blankets.

 

Repairing and bandaging hand and arm injuries was difficult work. Fingernails do not respond to regrowth charms so a salve was applied and hands were bound with gauze. A warming potion was dosed to increase core body temperature and reduce shivering. Patient was unconscious for a portion of the proceedings but woke while I worked on his hands and was distressed to find them wrapped up. He expressed great anxiety that this injury would not go unnoticed by his friends. I promised him that I was not going to allow them to visit. I dosed a small amount of calming draught to reduce his anxiety and pain. He was able to fall back asleep shortly after.

 

 **2:34pm  
** Patient woke very thirsty but unable to get a drink because of his injuries. Dropped and broke a glass, causing much undue stress and panic on his part. Repaired glass and assisted him in drinking some water. Lupin expressed that the hand injuries were very uncomfortable and painful. I changed the dressings, during which he was cooperative and quiet. I applied a higher concentration of healing salve and rewrapped the fingers. After the bandages were changed, I offered some food but Lupin indicated he was still nauseous and inquired again about his friends visiting. I suspect some of the upset stomach is anxiety about others finding out about his condition rather than transformation-related. More assurances given about the safety of his private room. Patient agreed to sleep further.

 

 **11:42pm  
** Patient rings for water and was very apologetic about the late hour. I assured him that it was no trouble. Provided assistance with drinking a glass of water and encouraged him to eat some toast. By midnight, he'd managed a single buttered slice and two glasses of water. Vitals checked; stable. Wounds on fingers improved. Range of motion of left arm still limited due to continued soreness. Dosed a mild sleep potion to help with further rest.

 

 

06-01-1971

 **8:20am  
** Lupin awake when I went to check vitals. Stable, continued improvement of hand injuries. Left clavicle still very tender and painful for him to move. Changed dressings on hands and reduced wraps to single bandages on each fingertip. He was able to feed himself some porridge.

 

 **9:20am  
** Classmates stopped by again to inquire about visiting Lupin and were sent away. Lupin rang shortly after, was able to hear them from his room. Continued distress about their inquiries and worry that his arm would not recover fast enough to keep the injury hidden from his classmates. Gave reassurances and offered to allow him to sit up and read through his school books with the aid of his bedside table. Got his Potions text set up so that he would be able to turn the pages with his right arm while the left remains immobilized.

 

 **12:30pm  
** Able to keep down a small bowl of soup and some pumpkin juice. Continued discomfort in his left arm and shoulder, dosed a half beaker of Skele-Gro to further aid healing of clavicle. Lupin asked if he would be released by dinner time, but I suspect he'll need to stay until tomorrow morning for his arm to fully heal. He seemed frustrated by this but agreed to further rest and I helped him get comfortable for a nap.

 

 **2:45pm  
** Black stopped by with Lupin's Potions class notes and homework. He was insistent about visiting his friend but I reassured him that Lupin would likely be well enough to return to the dormitory tomorrow and that for now he needed rest and quiet.

 

 **5:30pm  
** Vitals check, all stable and normal. Patient was awake and had sat up and was reading his school books again. Delivered his homework and notes from Black. Left arm has continued to improve and range of motion testing demonstrated increased ability to raise and lower the arm without pain. Dinner was delivered from the Great Hall and patient ate some potatoes, carrots, and chicken. Told Lupin that if all was well when he woke in the morning, he'd be dismissed to his classes.

 

07-01-71

**8:00am**

Lupin's arm is almost completely healed. Still some minor tenderness but I sent him on his way to breakfast with a jar of salve to apply before bed to help heal the remaining muscle strain.


	4. November 18, 1972

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Maraudeurs might be suspecting something...

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Second Year**

**Admitted 2pm, November 18th, 1972**

**Released 9:30am, November 20th, 1972**

 

18-11-72

 **2:00pm  
** Lupin arrived at the hospital wing alone after his afternoon Transfiguration class. Settled him in his room with some potions for nausea and let him sleep. Vitals check was normal.

 

 **4:00pm  
** Potter and Black came by with Lupin's History of Magic school work. I took it and sent them on their way. Shortly after, I checked on Lupin and found him awake. Offered him the school work and he became very agitated and upset. Apparently he'd told his friends that he was leaving school to go home to visit his mother, not that he was headed for the Hospital Wing. He suspects they know he's been lying about his absences and used this delivery of schoolwork to test it.

 

I apologized and after some considerable efforts to calm him, we came to an agreement that he'd tell his friends that he'd taken ill on his way to leave the building and that in the future we'd get our stories straight as soon as he'd reported to the Hospital Wing. I dosed a small amount of Calming Draught to help him rest until it is time to go to the Shack.

 

 **4:40pm  
** Accompanied Lupin to the Shack and got him settled in the upstairs bedroom with a spare heating-charmed blanket. He seemed anxious but settled quietly and said his goodbyes to me quickly.

 

19-11-72

 **7:45am  
** Found Lupin in the upstairs hallway, unconscious. Contusions on his right cheekbone that indicated possible fracture. Some damage to his hands and wrists, but no full breaks. Minor fractures to several ribs on the right side of the chest. Secured him on a stretcher and took him back to his rooms.

 Head injuries responded to spell work and salves, but I did not attempt to revive him to consciousness. Hooked up a drip of pain potions with additional doses of Skele-Gro and Root's Mind Mash Mix for head trauma. Vitals were steady, slightly elevated temperature consistent with previous transformations. Left the patient to rest with a monitoring spell to alert me when he regains consciousness.

 

 **1:15pm  
** Patient is awake, responding well to treatments. Complaint of a slight headache and wooziness, but that was to be expected with injuries. He managed some water and crackers on his own and asked to rest further. Fell back to sleep quickly.

 

 **5:15pm  
** Vitals normal. Assessment of head injuries revealed no lasting damage. Skele-Gro has repaired small fractures to patient's ribs. He reports fatigue and some muscle pain, but is otherwise in relatively good health. Gave him some more water and crackers to eat and then he went back to sleep.

 

 **9:45pm  
** Checked vitals, normal. Lupin woke up and remembered yesterday's visit from his friends. Asked if they'd returned and I assured them that they had not. He remained upset and continued to question if they'd been back to ask about him. He requested to be allowed to go back to his dormitory for the night but I insisted that he remain here until the morning. I offered a Dreamless Sleep dosing to help him rest further and he accepted it reluctantly.

 

20-11-72

 **8:45am  
** Black, Potter, and Pettigrew stopped by after breakfast. I refused their visit and remarked that it was a shame Remus' plans to go home had been interrupted by an illness of his own. This seems to satiate their curiosity somewhat. After they'd gone, I checked on Lupin and he was awake and reported that he felt well enough to go to his morning classes. I informed him of his friends' visit and my comments to them, which I believe gave him some reassurance. After he'd had some breakfast and a final dose of potions, I discharged him at 9:30am in time to get to his History of Magic lesson.

 

 


	5. January 20, 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is discovered

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Second Year**

**Admitted 11am, January 20th, 1973**

**Released 8am, January 22nd, 1973**

 

20-01-1973  
 **11:00am**  
Lupin arrived at the Hospital Wing earlier than usual and asked to be allowed to rest quietly. I inquired about any pain or nausea, patient reported only fatigue and a need to be left alone. Lupin has been noticeably more irritable and sullen prior to transformations this year, though this may be attributed to the changes of a young teenager more than that of a werewolf. Set a darkening charm on a private room and allowed him to go to sleep.

 

 **12:30pm  
** Black, Potter, and Pettigrew came by to ask to visit and were quite insistent that I ask Lupin if he'd see them. The request was refused until Lupin emerged from the private room and requested that he be allowed to visit with his friends. Gave them a limit of twenty minutes.

After the classmates left, patient confided that his fellow Gryffindors had figured out the nature of his absences and had agreed to keep the condition a secret. Lupin seemed somewhat distressed by this turn of events, but asked that if his injuries were not too severe that his friends be allowed to visit him during his recovery. Agreed that we'd discuss it after the transformation.

 

 **2:45pm  
** Patient rang for water and a tonic for muscle aches. I dosed him a goblet of an altered formula of Ache-Eaze modified by Professor Slughorn to see if it does a better job at reducing his pain levels. New formula has altered levels of mandrake root and higher concentrations of asphodel.

 

 **5:45pm  
** Moved Lupin to the Shack for transformation. He reported that altered pain potion seemed to help more than previous dosing.

 

21-01-1973  
 **7:05am  
** Went to retrieve patient from the Shack. Lupin was in the rear bedroom and had managed to pin himself behind the large wardrobe. Took some spell work to levitate the furniture out of the way in order to move him safely. Large contusion on the left eye already swollen black, near the size of a Snitch. Broken left femur ankle and fracture of left fibia. Several lower ribs cracked and bruising up the ribcage. Secured leg with a split and did some stabilization of rib injuries to aid with his breathing. Usual damage to hands/fingernails and swelling of wrists. Some light bruising on left shoulder.

Injuries continue to increase in severity as Lupin ages. Will suggest charms to secure furniture more effectively to the Headmaster.

Transferred Lupin back to his private chambers. Dosed pain potions, Skele-gro for ribs and left leg, and salve for bruising. Patient expressed discomfort but soon fell asleep anyway.

 

 **1:30pm  
** Patient woke and rang for water. Helped him to drink and checked vitals. Temperature just on the borderline of a fever and he complained of feeling too hot. Dosed a small amount of Fever-Eaze and offered a compress for his neck. Went back to sleep quickly.

 

 **2:45pm  
** Black, Potter, and Pettigrew stopped by but Lupin was still asleep. Suggested they try back after dinner.

 

 **5:15pm  
** Lupin awake, asking for something to eat. Swelling has reduced around his eye and in his wrists and the fractures of his ribs and leg have healed nicely. He managed some broth and toast with a glass of pumpkin juice. I informed him that his friends wished to see him after their dinner and that I would allow a brief ten minute visit if he felt up to it. He agreed to see them and asked that I come make sure he was awake before sending them in.

 

 **6:30pm  
** Black, Potter, and Pettigrew returned. I checked with Lupin who, sounding nervous, agreed to have them visit. Let them alone for the allotted ten minutes and then sent them on their way back to Gryffindor tower. Patient was tired and sore but in good spirits after the visit. I told him that after a good night's sleep, he would likely be allowed to go to breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow.

 

22-01-73  
 **8:00am  
** Vitals normal. Lupin discharged at 8am.

 


	6. July 22, 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer between 2nd and 3rd year, 1973

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Entering Third Year**

 

_Enclosed, one letter from Hope Lupin. Contents as follows:  
_

July 21, 1973

Dear Madam Pomfrey,

I apologize for interrupting your summer break with this letter. I know that after a school year full of taking care of all of those students, it must be a relief to have a bit of a rest. I wanted to thank you first and foremost for your excellent care of our Remus. He seems to be enjoying his time at Hogwarts so much in spite of what he has to deal with and he's given you great credit for making things easier.

I'm writing because we've just gone through the July change a few days ago and I'm afraid that Remus isn't recovering as he should be. Lyall has done all he can in terms of healing Remus' injuries but after three days, he still has a leg that doesn't seem to be healing properly and a fever we can't keep down. We'd take him to St. Mungo's, but doing so would reveal his condition and potentially jeopardize his place at Hogwarts. Lyall insists that a few more days rest and potions will have him back to health, but I'm afraid his pride is keeping him from seeing that something is wrong. As someone without magic, I don't know very much about how these things work, but is there some remedy that you can suggest to help? It's just that Remus has spoken about how very effective your treatments have been and it sounds like his recovery time there is greatly shortened. I'm afraid that with each year the transformations are becoming more violent and difficult to manage. If there's any help you can offer us, I would very much appreciate it.

All my best,

Hope Lupin

 

-

**22-07-1923**

Paid a visit to the Lupin residence outside of Aberystwyth in Wales. Small cottage, quite remote from the local village. Greeted by his mother, a lovely Muggle woman. Mr. Lupin was away at work for the day. Remus was in his bedroom, sleeping. His left leg was bandaged and supported by several pillows. Initial vitals check indicated temperature of 39.7 C. Performed a physical assessment scan focused particularly on internal injuries, because by all accounts his outer ailments had been healed successfully by his father.

Diagnostics revealed an infection along the partially-healed break in his left leg. Mrs. Lupin informed me that it was a large open wound prior to Mr. Lupin's healing work. Removed bandages and assessed the swelling at the site. Remus woke up, mostly incoherent from the fever, but he did try to move his leg away from my touch. With permission from his mother, I administered a high dose of the altered pain potion that we've found most effective and a dose of sleep potion to allow Remus to rest while I worked.

With the patient comfortably resting, I intravenously administered potions for the fever and infection along with performing a number of healing spells on the left leg. After about an hour, the fever was reduced to 38.2 C and the swelling at the site had reduced significantly.

I left Mrs. Lupin with four doses of additional potions for the infection and the recipe for the altered pain potion to pass along to Mr. Lupin for the future.

 

-

_Enclosed, one letter from Remus Lupin, contents as follows:_

 

24-07-1973

Dear Madam Pomfrey,

My mum said that you visited and helped make my leg better. Thank you very much for coming during the summer. I'm sorry if it was a bother. My father does try to help me as best that he can, but he doesn't know as many healing spells as you do. My leg is feeling much better now and my dad says that if it keeps healing well, I can go to visit James' house this weekend. 

Thank you again and I'll see you in September. I hope that you are having a nice summer.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin.

 

 

 


	7. September 13, 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some mention/implication of physical child abuse in this chapter only. Not explicit, but there.

**Black, Sirius Orion – Gryffindor, Third Year  
Admitted 11:30am, September 13, 1973  
** **Released 12:00pm, September 13, 1973**

 

13-09-73  
 **11:30am**

Black arrived in the Hospital Wing accompanying friend Remus Lupin, who was unwell. Upon speaking to the boy, I noticed the markings of a glamour spell on his left eye and cheek. I requested that he wait while I tended to his friend. When I finished with Mr. Lupin, I took Mr. Black into a private area and questioned him about the spell work on his face.

 

He was reticent to explain the reasons for the glamour but eventually confessed that he had a black eye that he didn't want others to see. I removed the spells and revealed a large contusion around his left eye and along his left cheekbone. The lack of swelling around his eye indicated the bruise is now several days old and must've occurred before the school year began. I asked him about why his parents had not properly healed it for him and he refused to answer, instead insisting that he'd make a 'dumb mistake' and didn't want anyone to know. I applied some ointment and was able to remove the majority of the bruising to the point that no glamour spells were necessary.

 

I suspect the bruising was not accidental and Professor McGonagall was made aware of the situation. Patient dismissed to lunch at 12:00pm.

 

\-----

 

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Third Year**

**Admitted 11:30am, September 13, 1973**

**Released 9am, September 15, 1973**

 

13-09-73  
 **11:30am**

Lupin delivered to the Hospital Wing by Sirius Black who reported that Lupin had thrown up all over the suit of armour in the third floor corridor after a potions lesson and they'd had to throw several dung bombs to distract other students. Sent a house elf to inform Mr. Filch of the situation and then asked Mr. Black to wait while I got Lupin settled into bed.

Patient was reluctant to take his potion doses, saying that he'd been nauseous and sore all morning. I was finally able to coax some anti-nausea potion down and he settled into bed after a few more doses of potions for pain and a slight fever (39.5 C). It appears that he grew several inches taller over the summer but he still remains rail thin. The pre-transformation pain levels seem to have increased with each passing year. Left Lupin to sleep.

 

**2:30pm**

Vitals check; fever still up. Woke Lupin for another dose of potions. He indicated continued nausea and joint pain. Included a sleeping tonic in his potions regimen to allow him more rest.

 

**6:40pm  
** Lupin slept the rest of the day and it was difficult to wake him when it came time to move him to the Shack. I got him settled there on the bed in the upstairs part of the house and left him at 6:55pm.

 

 

14-09-73  
7 **:30am**

Lupin was in the downstairs parlour when I came to fetch him in the morning. He must've been throwing himself sideways against the walls because his left hip and leg were both fractured along with several ribs on his left side. Stabilized the injuries and transferred him to his usual private quarters. Upon further inspection, the hip fracture was more complex than I initially diagnosed. Adjusted bed to raise his legs and dosed a pain potion and a calming draught before attempting to heal the injuries. 

Hip fracturing was approached with a combination of spell-work therapy and a dose of Skelegro. Lupin visibly experiencing discomfort, though only partially able to articulate as much. Placed a heating-charmed pillow along his left side and bound the injured femur, leaving the remaining spell work for later in order to allow him some sleep and time for the swelling to reduce. Once tucked in, he fell asleep within minutes.

 

**11:30am**

Black, Pettigrew, and Potter came by and were turned away. Lupin continues to sleep. Inserted potion delivery spell into his right cephalic vein and dosed another round of Skelegro and pain reliever. Vitals check indicated slight fever but within acceptable range for this level of trauma.

 

**1:45pm**

Lupin awake, very uncomfortable and nauseous. Dosed an anti-nausea potion into his line and adjusted his legs. Hip is mending slowly but well, and ribs and femur are nearly fully mended though still tender. He has a lot of bruising on his left side. I asked if he could remember why he'd been so focused on that particular area of his body during the moon but he didn't know. Accepted a bit of water and asked to be put back to sleep. Gave him a light dose of sleeping potion and he fell asleep quickly.

 

**7:45pm**

Lupin awake again. This is, in memory, the longest he's slept after a transformation. His leg injuries continue to improve but he's still not feeling well. In spite of this, he asked if his friends had dropped off his homework. They did come by with it in the late afternoon but I told him that he was not ready to be sitting up and working. He ate some broth and crackers and then went back to sleep. Vitals check was normal.

 

 

15-09-73

**1:45am  
** Patient rang for assistance in the night and apologized profusely when I arrived. Needed assistance getting a glass of water; very dehydrated and thirsty. I fetched him a fresh glass and he drank it all. Inquired about pain levels and he indicated that the hip was still sore though the pain had lessened since earlier in the evening. Refilled his water glass again and left it within reach before he went back to sleep.

 

**7:40am  
** Lupin awake, asking if he can attend class this afternoon. Vitals check normal. He still looks unwell in spite of all the sleep he's had. Inspection of left leg and hip showed reduction in swelling and bruising. Bone regrowth and mending completed. I had him stand up and walk the length of his room three times. Some slight unsteadiness and a very minor limp, but he indicated that he was no longer in much pain. I have questions regarding how much pain he considers 'not much'. I had him rest a little longer in bed with an ice charm against his hip while he ate breakfast. Finished a plate of eggs and toast. I gave him one last light dose of pain potion and sent him to class with his promise to not overexert himself.

 

 

 


	8. February 4, 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Madam Pomfrey deal with February cold season and the continued increasingly violent transformations

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Third Year**

**Admitted 1:45pm, February 3, 1974**

**Released 8:00am, February 6, 1974**

 

03-02-74  
**  
**1:45pm  
Lupin arrived later than usual pre-transformation, accompanied by James Potter. Potter reported that Lupin had fallen asleep during their afternoon Herbology lesson. He reported that Professor Sprout had initially come over to dock points from Gryffindor house but had apparently noticed how unwell Lupin looked and instead sent James to accompany him to the infirmary.

  
Lupin asked if Potter could stay for a short while but Potter said that his friend should rest and that he'd visit before dinner. I agreed with this plan and got Lupin settled into bed. He was asleep not long after. Vitals normal except for his typical slight fever.

 

 **4:30pm  
** Potter arrived back for a visit. I checked on Lupin and found him awake with his school books and parchments on the bed. He indicated that he was achy and was having trouble keeping his quill steady. I instructed him that no further schoolwork be completed while he is under my care and allowed Potter in for a brief visit.

 

 **5:00pm  
** The short daylight of winter means that Lupin has endured several months of extra-long moons. I sent Potter on his way and took Remus to the Shack at 5pm to get settled before the early moonrise. It's difficult to leave him in that cold, draughty house. Enchanted some blankets with warming charms and left him to wait.

 

 

04-02-74

 **7:45am  
** Went to collect Lupin from the Shack, armed with several charmed blankets. He was in the back parlour, unconscious. A large wound on his right arm from the elbow up to the shoulder joint. Significant blood loss. Stabilized and sealed the wound and then transported him to the Infirmary.

 

Lupin regained consciousness while I was working on mending his arm. Dosed a Blood Replenishing potion along with his standard routine of pain potions. He indicated that he was very sore on his right ribs as well, and further examination revealed two cracked ribs that I'd neglected to find in my initial examination. I will need to be more thorough in my future assessments. Dosed Skele-Gro for the ribs and left Lupin to rest with one of the heated blankets.

 

**9:00am**

Checked in on Lupin after hearing him coughing from out in the main ward. Has come down with a slight head cold, no doubt exacerbated by being out in the Shack for so long. Will speak to Dumbledore about establishing better insulating charms on the house. Dosed some Osbourne's Cough-Away and a small dose of Pepper-Up. Lupin was able to go back to sleep peacefully.

 

 **10:30am  
** Potter, Pettigrew, and Black stopped by for a visit but I informed them that Lupin was unwell on top of his usual symptoms and that they'd need to let him rest.

  
Lupin woke shortly after their visit, coughing again. Tried a higher dose of Osbourne's and refreshed heating charms on his blankets. He's very achy this month and the coughing isn't helping with the pain in his ribs. Dosed his usual altered-recipe Pain Potion, another round of Blood Replenishing potion, and got him to drink some warm lemon water to rehydrate. He was still very tired and managed to fall back to sleep.

 

 **1:30pm  
** Went for vitals check and Lupin woke up. Very slight fever, but otherwise vitals were normal. Patient is still coughing. Suggested to him that we try a more aggressive potion and dosed a small vial of BronchEaze. The side-effects from the potion exacerbated his already nauseous stomach and he refused lunch. I got him to drink a little more lemon water and let him go back to sleep.

 

Since breakfast, I've had ten students in for Pepper-Up and other remedies for similar colds. We'll need to be quite cautious in the future with Lupin around moons during this time of year.

 

**5:45pm**

Vitals check. Lupin still asleep, his fever is up significantly. Woke him up and the coughing started back. Not sure at this point what is wrong and my inexperience with werewolf physiological differences is limited. Asked Lupin if there were any potions they'd found effective in the past and he indicated that they hadn't found anything significantly effective and that he usually was forced to sleep it off. Gave him a Fever-Reducer and charmed in a line to get him some more fluids since he still hasn't eaten.

 

 **7:00pm  
** Potter, Pettigrew, and Black stopped by again. Potter is now also battling a cold. I told them they were not allowed a visit but suggested to Potter that he take a dose of Pepper-Up and head up to his own bed or risk having me admit him to the infirmary too. He accepted the dose and left with his friends.

 

Checked in on Lupin. Fever has gone down a degree but not fully. He was still asleep, so I let him rest.

 

**10:45pm**

Lupin woke and rang. Fever is back up and he's very achy from a combination of the fever and the usual transformation pains. Gave him another dose of Fever-Reducer and his Pain Potion and put a humidity charm on the room to help with his congestion. He apologized several times for the late evening disruption but I assured him I'd already been up tending to several others. The others in the ward had settled, so I stayed with him for a brief time until he was back to sleep.

 

 

05-02-74

 **7:30am  
** Lupin was awake when I went in to check on him and was lying in bed with a textbook propped up with a pillow so he could read without holding it. He's still quite weak and his fever hasn't fully gone despite the potions. His cough is a bit better but still lingering. Managed to convince him to eat a bowl of porridge and to drink some more water. Told him that he could read for another hour and then he needed to rest again.

 

 **10:00am  
** Checked in on Lupin and found him asleep with his textbook open on his chest. Fever is down to just above normal, thankfully. Left him to sleep.

 

 **1:30pm  
** Lupin awake, overall health is much-improved. Got him to eat a bowl of stew for lunch and redosed the Bronch-eaze and Fever Reducer to combat the last of the cold. Though he's asking to be allowed to return to his dormitory, I suggested that he remain in the hospital wing until tomorrow morning so that I can monitor his recovery. His wounds have all healed and he indicated that the pain levels were a normal ache that he usually experiences afterwards.

 

**5:00pm**

Potter, Black, and Pettigrew came by with Lupin's school work and I allowed them in for a brief visit. Lupin was in better spirits when I came to check on him after his friends were gone, though he indicated frustration with missing his classes today. As the school years pass and his course work increases in difficulty, I imagine this will be a frequent discussion between us. I've told him before that his professors know that he's allowed to turn in work late, per Dumbledore's orders, but he does not like to do that.

 

Got him to eat some early supper and left him to do some school reading.

 

 **8:30pm  
** Vitals check normal. Lupin was tired so I insisted that he put away his work and rest. I dosed a reduced portion of Bronch-Eaze and Fever Reducer, as well as his Pain Potion regimin. He fell asleep soon after.

 

 

06-02-74

 **8:00am  
** Lupin awake, eager to go to class. Still a bit of a lingering cough but otherwise he seems better. Sent him on his way with his promise that he'd take it easy today and go to bed early.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! <3  
> I do plan to hit the major plot points (Marauders become animagi, Remus becomes a prefect, the incident with Snape, etc) but do let me know if there's a certain scenario that you'd like to see play out!


	9. December 22, 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Fourth Year**

**Admitted 12:00pm, December 22, 1974**

**Released 2:30pm, December 24, 1974**

 

_Enclosed, a letter from Lyall Lupin_

Nov 19, 1974  


Dear Madam Pomfrey,

 

I hope that this owl finds you well. I cannot state how instrumental you've been in Remus' success at school and both Hope and I are so grateful for your diligent care. I can tell that Remus is very fond of you.

 

I am writing in regards to a matter that we discovered when Remus was preparing to go back to school this year. The full moon in December falls on the 22nd, which is normally when Remus would be travelling home for the holidays. He has asked his mother and I if he might be able to stay at school to allay the stress of travelling on a moon day. While we'll be sad not to have him home, I agree that him travelling on that day is not ideal.

 

I realize that the idea of taking care of a grumpy teenage werewolf is probably not high on your wish list for holiday plans, so I told Remus that I wanted to inquire before agreeing to allowing him to remain at the castle for the holidays. If you were planning on being elsewhere that week, what with the reduced student population during the holidays, I completely understand and I will arrange with Dumbledore for me to fetch Remus personally on the 21st.

 

Please let us know what you think.

Most sincerely,

Lyall Lupin

 

-

 

_Enclosed, a copy of a letter in response_

Nov 20, 1974  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,

I certainly am fine with Remus staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and I do not mind taking care of him during that time. I agree that travel on the day of the moon would not be a good idea for him. The transformations, as I'm sure you've noticed, seem to be getting more difficult the older he gets. If I can help make things a little easier on you all, I'm happy to do so. I did plan on remaining at the castle for the holidays, so it will be no bother. I'll see to it that he sends word on Christmas to check in with you both.

All the best,

Poppy Pomfrey

 

\--

22-12-74  
**12:00pm**

Lupin arrived at the hospital wing at noon accompanied by Sirius Black. Potter and Pettigrew have gone home for the holidays. Lupin was tired but asked if Black could stay a while. Given that they don't have any classes left, I allowed Black to visit quietly. When I checked on them a half-hour later, Lupin was asleep and Black was sitting reading a book. Black noted that mid-term examinations and papers had taken a lot out of all of them, but especially Lupin who was still struggling to catch up after his monthly absences. I thanked him for being generous in sharing the lessons with Lupin and told him he could come back to visit at dinner if Remus was awake.

 

**3:30pm**

Vitals check. Lupin was awake but still resting quietly. Slightly elevated temperature and he indicated a lot of soreness in his back and hips. Gave him a dosing of his pain potion and some heating-charmed pads to try to make him comfortable.

 

 **5:30pm  
** Black came back to visit and I had a tray sent up from the kitchens for him while Remus managed some broth. There are no other students currently in the hospital wing, so I allowed them to play some records on Remus' turntable from the dormitories.

 

 **6:20pm  
** Gathered Lupin to head to the Shack and sent Mr. Black back up to his dormitory. Lupin is still quite sore and I left him in the Shack with another heat-charmed pad to use until the transformation. He thanked me for looking after him during the holidays, to which I replied that it was no bother at all and that I was very sorry his Christmas would be affected.

 

23-12-74

**8:00am**

Lupin was in the back bedroom when I came to collect him. Several large contusions on his left hip and significant scratches and cuts in his forearms, but he was conscious. I got him onto a stretcher and back to the Hospital Wing. When I brought him into his room, Mr. Black was there waiting. I asked him to please leave while I got Remus healed but he asked if he could stay and learn some healing spells. Lupin, though a bit out of it, consented to his friend staying. Against my better judgement I allowed it only because Mr. Black said it would be helpful to know about taking care of his friend for the future. I am very glad that Remus has these boys who seem so accepting of his condition.

Demonstrated some basic skin repair charms on Remus' cuts and vanished away the blood with a cleaning spell. Dosed pain potion and a Blood Replenisher and did some healing work on his hip. Got him settled with more heat-charmed pillows and he went to sleep almost immediately.

Black had a significant number of questions about the whole process so I invited him into my office for tea. I did not divulge any specifics about Remus' condition but it's clear he is aware of the pain levels and self-injury that occurs. Sent Black on his way to breakfast with the promise he could visit again later.

 

**12:30pm**

Checked on Lupin, still asleep. Vitals indicated elevated fever consistent with his current state. Will continue to monitor.

 

**2:15pm**

Black stopped by again. I checked in on Lupin who was awake but very sore. He asked for Sirius to be allowed to stay and I agreed if he continued to rest and stay quiet. I left a plate of fruit for the two of them and some pumpkin juice.

 

 **3:00pm  
** Was alerted when Black came to fetch me, saying that Remus had developed a bad headache and was very nauseous. Went to check and Lupin was indeed in significant pain. A quick examination revealed some bruising consistent with a concussion. He must've hit his head at some point during the night.

I asked Mr. Black to let Remus rest alone for the rest of the day and that he was welcome back tomorrow. After he'd left, I did some healing spells to help reduce the concussion symptoms. I offered more pain potion but Lupin was very reluctant, saying he felt like he might vomit at any moment. I got him settled with a compress over his eyes and a bucket nearby in case, and I put a darkening spell on the room. Because there were no other students in the infirmary, I stayed to make sure he was able to fall asleep. Once he was asleep, I put a monitoring charm on to alert me when he woke again.

 

 **5:40pm**  
The alert charm indicated that Lupin was awake. I went to check on him and he's still at a high level of discomfort. He did manage to get down some more pain potion and a glass of water. I checked his head and the healing spells are reducing the swelling, but he said he still has some head and neck aches. I asked if he'd like a sleeping potion so he'd have the whole night to rest and he reluctantly agreed. We've been mostly avoiding dosing these heavily so that they don't affect his normal sleep schedule once he's well, but given the upcoming holiday and the lack of classes, I thought it best for him to get a proper uninterrupted sleep. Dosed the potion and he was asleep within minutes.

 

24-12-74  
**10:30am**

After his lengthy rest, I was glad to find Lupin feeling much better this morning. His vitals are normal and he ate a plate of toast and drank some tea. I gave him some muscle rub to apply for a bit of lingering neck strain and suggested that he take it easy for a few more hours.

Mr. Black showed up not long after, Lupin's record player in tow. I allowed him in to visit and he put on a novelty song called “God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs”, which we all found very amusing. I let the boys set up a chess set to play.

 

**12:30pm**

Had some lunch sent up for the pair of them and was pleased to see Lupin finish off his portion.

 

**2:30pm**

Did a quick check of Lupin's vitals and all were normal. Dismissed him along with Black to go back to their dormitory to get ready for the evening's Christmas Eve feast.

 

-

 

 _Enclosed, one Christmas card picturing a hippogriff in a field of snowy trees_  
  
Dear Madam Pomfrey,

 

Thank you again for letting me stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and for taking care of me and for letting Sirius visit with me. I hope you like this quill set. I thought it might be good for writing your charts.

 

Happy Christmas from Remus

 

\--

 

_Enclosed, receipt for one bar of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate and one knit scarf from Armand's Wizard Wares, both gifted to Remus Lupin on Christmas morning._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews and comments are massively appreciated! We're getting into 5th year soon, which means much more drama and angst and a number of rather infamous events...!


	10. April 20, 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is cracking under the stress of the upcoming OWL exams and his friends testing out their Animagi forms with the wolf. The transformations are starting to cause some issues outside of full moons too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic assumes that "The Prank" took place sometime in 6th year, AFTER the events of "Snape's Worst Memory".

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Fifth Year**

Admitted 10:30am, April 20, 1976

Released 7:00pm, April 21, 1976

 

20-04-1976 **  
10:30am  
** Lupin arrived looking very tired and asked to have a pain potion so that he might rest more easily. Though he's usually quiet and reserved on moon days, he seemed particularly upset today. I got his potion doses together and went to his room to deliver them, and then asked how his morning class had been. He reported that they did not have class as usual, but instead had career counselling meetings one-on-one with Professor McGonagall.

I suspect this discussion with Professor McGonagall is the source of his dour mood. There will not be many career prospects for him after school despite his excellent grades and strong abilities. I gave him his pain potion and told him that we'd speak about it later once he'd had a chance to rest for a bit.

 

 **12:30pm  
** Went to check on Lupin to see if he'd like some lunch. He was awake, sitting up in bed and working on revising for his upcoming OWL exams. After telling him off for working too hard on a moon day, I noticed that his handwriting on his notes seemed significantly messier than usual. His grip on his quill was odd, as if his hand couldn't quite bend correctly to hold it. I asked about it and he confessed that he's been experiencing a lot of hand and wrist pain lately, and that his grip feels weakened. I did some basic diagnostic checks and found some swelling in his joints.

I suspect the repeated injuries have caused a sort of arthritic condition to begin developing, exacerbated by the strain from exams. I promised him that I'd write to my colleague, a specialist in injury healing, for her thoughts on how to alleviate this problem long-term. In the meantime, I suggested he stick to reading for his revising and let his joints rest. He commented that he wasn't really sure why he was bothering with revising when his OWL results weren't going to matter in the long term anyway.

I sat down and we had a short discussion about it. I suggested that there were plenty of jobs he could do independently without worrying about an employer finding out about his condition, like being a potions brewer or a researcher or other such things. This seemed to calm him a little. I gave him some chocolate and a glass of pumpkin juice and left him with his books.

 

 **2:30pm  
** Potter came by to say hello. I checked in and found Lupin half-asleep but he did ask if James could stay a short while, so I let him in for a brief visit. As I came back a short while later to tell Potter to leave so that Lupin could rest, I overheard Potter saying reassuringly “I know it'll all be okay tonight. It'll be fine.” It's so nice to know those boys are such good friends to him. I went in and told Potter that it was time for him to go.

 

 **3:45pm  
** I looked in on Lupin and was surprised to find him awake. He seemed anxious still and he did admit to a headache and a stiff neck. Vitals check indicated slight fever and his heart-rate was a little fast. I gave him some more pain potion and some muscle rub ointment and asked if he wanted a weak sleeping tonic to help him rest until it was time for his transformation. He agreed and took one, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

 

**6:45pm**

Woke Lupin to head to the Shack. He seemed more nervous than he's been in a while. When I got him settled in, he asked if I could delay my return in the morning, saying that last month I'd arrived only moments after he turned back and it had worried him. I'm not sure this can be correct, as I've been using a very reputable moon phase timetable, but I agreed to delay my return slightly.

 

21-04-1976  
 **7:15am  
** Went to retrieve Lupin and found him awake. He seemed surprisingly coherent and there were no visible major injuries. I got him dressed and back to the Hospital Wing where further diagnostics indicated some light bruising and a few scratches, but nothing of note beyond a small bite mark on his right shoulder. How he managed to bite his own shoulder is beyond me.

  
I gave him the standard dosing of his pain potion and a light dose of Blood Replenishing potion. He said he was sore and tired, but overall felt better than usual. This is heartening, given how much more severe the transformations have become since he started at Hogwarts. Left him to get some rest.

 

**12:00pm**

Potter, Black, and Pettigrew showed up after lunch all looking very tired. I've already seen an increase in cases of exhaustion among the 5th and 7th years with the OWL and NEWT exams coming up in a few months. They asked if they could visit Remus for a short time and I allowed them in for a very brief visit. Lupin was awake but also still very tired. After they left, he seemed more cheerful than yesterday and fell asleep again very quickly.

 

 **3:30pm  
** Vitals check normal. Lupin managed to eat some broth and toast before going to back to sleep.

 

 **5:00pm  
** Lupin awake, rang and asked for tea. This might be his fastest recovery since his first year. I gave him a mug of tea and had some dinner sent up for him. He asked if he might be able to return to his own dormitory for the night and I agreed that it seemed like he'd improved enough to allow it if he promised to get a good night's rest.

 

 **7:00pm**  
Vitals check normal. Released Lupin back to Gryffindor tower.

 

\--

 

 _Enclosed, letter to Healer Andrea Sherwood_  
  
Dear Andrea,

  
I hope that you are well and that your work at Paracelsus' Institute for Magical Maladies is keeping you busy and happy. It has turned out to be a lovely spring here in Scotland. How is Massachusetts treating you?

I am writing because I've been presented with a case involved repeated magical injuries that I hoped you'd be able to advise on. My patient is a young teacher who has sustained multiple fractures and breaks in his past dangerous line of work and while those limbs were successfully healed after each incident, the repeated damage has begun to cause some issues with pain and swelling in the joints. My analysis of his wrists, for example, indicated a level 3 of inflammation despite no current injuries or strains present.

Do you have any suggestions for potions or healing regimens that would alleviate his condition? He struggles to hold his quill sometimes and complains of frequent aches in his arms.

Give my best to Andrew and the kids. You are missed here at home.

Much love,

Poppy

 

\--

 

_Enclosed, letter from Andrea Sherwood to Poppy Pomfrey_

  
Dearest Poppy,  
  


What a pleasant surprise to hear from you! I was just thinking about our time in Healer training last week and I said to Andrew 'I wonder how Poppy is fairing at Hogwarts?'. Massachusetts is lovely but I miss a proper cup of tea and the sound of familiar accents. It's been a wet spring here so far and we've had about twenty cases of Dragonpox in the past month, so yes, I've been quite busy. The kids are enjoying their first and third years at Ilvermorny very much and I'm delighted to report that Madeline seems to show a great aptitude for potions and herbology, so we may have another Healer in the making! Desmond is obsessed with Quidditch, though as a first year he cannot play yet.

As for your young teacher, I have a few ideas. Do you still have your copy of 'Ostospells and their Uses”? There's a useful passage on page 33 that details a charm for strengthening weakened bones and reducing inflammation. I recommend trying the charm out on one wrist to begin with and waiting to see if it improves compared to the other. I also suggest that you start him on a weekly regimen of Alvin's All Ailment Arthritic Allayer. I have a patient with a chronic condition who does quite well with this potion and you should be able to get your potions professor to brew it if it isn't available from your suppliers. I also recommend that you have him begin a stretching regimin to strength the muscles supporting his joints.

I hope that's of some help!

All my love,

Andrea

 

\--

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Fifth Year**

1:30pm, May 14, 1976  
  
I asked Remus to stop by the infirmary after lunch to discuss some options to help with his joint pain. When he arrived, I did an assessment on his hands, wrists and forearms and I found some swelling though not as severe as the day of his transformation. He indicated he is still struggling with all the writing necessary for the intense homework and studying for the OWL exams.

I shared with him the thoughts from my friend in America and we agreed to start him on a dose of the potion to be administered weekly. I also gave him a small jar of muscle rub for any other aches and suggested that he begin his day with some stretching. He seemed reluctant to do this in a dormitory with his friends around, but agreed to give it a try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and reviews are super appreciated! Next up should be the prank, which breaks my hearts 


	11. November 3, 1976 - The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prank and the fallout

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Sixth Year**

Admitted 3:00pm, November 3, 1976

Released 5:30pm, November 6, 1976

 

3-11-1976  
 **3:00pm  
** Lupin showed up later than expected accompanied by Lily Evans. He said he'd had a previously scheduled Prefect duty shift that no one would take over for him. Evans was concerned about her fellow Prefect's apparent illness and insisted on delivering him to me herself. I assured her that I'd take good care of her friend and sent her off to her dormitory. I wasn't certain it was a good idea for Dumbledore to put the added pressure of being a Prefect on top of Remus' stressors, but he seems well-suited to the job.

 

Got him settled into bed with a pain potion and some heat-charmed pillows and left him to rest.

 

**4:30pm**

Black, Pettigrew, and Potter showed up for a visit. I insisted that it was too late in the day for them but they indicated that they all had detention in half-an-hour and that they'd keep the visit short. I let them say a brief hello to Lupin. Black seemed in dour spirits, but the other two were cheerful. They left just before 5 and I went to Lupin to prepare him to move to the Shack.

 

We set out to the Willow and I got him settled in. Left him around 5:15pm. I do dislike the winters more now because of the longer hours of moonlight.

 

\--

 

**Snape, Severus– Slytherin, Sixth Year**

Admitted 8:00pm, November 3, 1976

Released 8:45pm, November 3, 1976

 

_A similar copy of this report on file under Potter, James_

 

**8:00pm**

Professor McGonagall arrived with Severus Snape and James Potter in tow, both sweaty and mud-soaked and shouting at each other. I received little explanation beyond being told there had been an 'incident' that Dumbledore would come explain to me later.

 

I treated the Snape boy first, as he had several large lacerations on his face and shoulders that looked like they'd been inflicted by the Whomping Willow. Potter had only some bruises and a few small cuts. I had a house elf bring them both a change of robes from their dormitories and got them to tidy up before McGonagall took them both away again.

 

-

**Black, Sirius– Gryffindor, Sixth Year**

Admitted 10:00pm, November 3, 1976

Released 10:20pm, November 3, 1976

 

**10:00pm**

Professor Dumbledore arrived with Sirius Black, who looked very tired and had evidently been crying. He asked me to administer a Draught of Peace and a sleeping potion for the boy. I did as I was asked and Dumbledore sent Mr. Black back to his dormitory accompanied by Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor prefect.

 

It was then that Professor Dumbledore told me what had happened. Evidently, Black and his friends knew about the secrets of the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack because of Remus. In an astonishing lapse of judgement, Black had informed Mr. Snape of how to enter the tunnel to the Shack without telling him about Lupin's condition or the dangers of entering the Shack during a full moon. After their evening detention, Black told Potter about what he'd done and Potter went in search of Snape to prevent him from finding out about Lupin's condition. He managed to reach Snape just in time at the end of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Snape is now aware of Lupin's condition but has agreed to keep it private.

 

Black has been punished by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, though I personally think the offence warrants expulsion from Hogwarts. The Black boy clearly lacks the maturity to think about the consequences of his actions, though I do wonder if some of that is the result of his upbringing and the lack of support from his family. His estrangement from his parents and brother has resulted in a number of public shamings via Howler in the Great Hall, according to Professor Dumbledore.

-

 

**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Sixth Year**

Admitted 3:00pm, November 3, 1976

Released 5:30pm, November 6, 1976

 

4-11-1976  
 **7:30am  
** Professor McGonagall insisted on accompanying me to the Shack this morning in case Lupin had any memory of what had transpired the previous evening. We found him unconscious just inside the entrance portal from the tunnel, quite bloodied and bruised. He'd nearly managed to scratch his way through the trap-door and as a result, his fingernails were nearly torn down to the cuticles. Minerva had never seen him immediately afterwards and was quite shocked by the state of him. Unsurprisingly, it was the most damage he's done to himself in quite some time. Quite a disappointment given the improvements he's had over the last year. We stabilized the injuries and transported him back to the Infirmary.

 

I asked Minerva if she might delay the news until I got Remus' injuries healed and until after he'd been given proper time to rest. I suspect he will not receive the news of the betrayal well and I do not want to further stress him when he's already in a delicate state.

 

She left with my promise to send for Professor Dumbledore when Remus woke. I put in a line for a Sleeping Draught, some fluids, and a pain potion before addressing the hand and arm injuries. Applied balm to regrow his fingernails and set his left wrist, which was broken in two places. Charmed dressings onto his arms to protect his hands and the cuts to his forearms.

 

Further examination revealed two broken teeth and a cracked rib. I suspect that the wolf was able to smell people in the tunnel below and was driven mad by it. I dosed Skele-Gro and put heating charms on the bed sheets to help soothe some of the aches. With the Sleeping Draught, it will likely be several hours before he's conscious again. I set a monitoring charm on the room to alert me when he regained consciousness.

 

**12:00pm**

Checked in on Lupin and assessed his vitals. He was still unconscious and vitals check revealed a slight fever. His wrists and hands are still quite swollen but appear to have begun healing. I dosed another round of pain potion and left him to sleep.

 

**2:30pm  
** The monitoring charm on Lupin's room alerted me to him waking. He was conscious but not very coherent. I helped him to drink some water and asked if he needed anything. He mumbled that he was sore and wanted to sleep. I stayed with him briefly until he was asleep again and reset the monitoring charm.

 

**3:00pm  
** Sirius Black showed up asking to speak to Mr. Lupin. He looked very tired despite the Sleeping Draught he'd been issued the previous night. I informed him that Remus was unable to receive visitors and that he was not to stop by again without the expressed invitation of Mr. Lupin. He asked again, more urgently and I informed him that Remus was very badly hurt and that I would stand by my previous stipulation that he was not to visit without Remus' permission.

 

**6:30pm  
** Monitoring charm indicated that Lupin was awake again. When I went to check on him, he was sweaty and anxious from a nightmare. This time he was more coherent though clearly uncomfortable and sore. I calmed him down and dosed him another pain potion. I then asked if he was well enough for a chat with Professor Dumbledore. He became slightly agitated again, asking why the Headmaster needed to see him and asking if something had happened because he'd been dreaming about something terrible.

 

I reassured him that everyone was fine and safe, and that the Headmaster would explain everything. This did little to calm his anxiety. I called for a house elf to notify Professor Dumbledore that Remus was awake. The Headmaster arrived shortly after and I left him with Lupin to discuss the incident.

 

About twenty or so minutes later, Dumbledore emerged and came to talk to me. He asked that he be notified at any time should Remus wish to speak with him again. I thanked him and he left.

 

I went back to Lupin's room. He was very quiet and spoke only to ask if he might be able to take a Dreamless Sleep potion for the night. I agreed that was a good idea and asked if he might like a bit of dinner before he went to sleep. He refused. I dosed the potion and he was asleep very quickly soon after.

 

5-11-1976

**9:30am  
** Lupin's monitoring charm notified me that he was awake. I went to his room to find him quite listless and unwilling to try to eat a bit of breakfast. He was running a bit of a fever again, so I dosed him some Fever-Reducer and his morning rounds of Blood Replenishing potion, Ache-Ease, and a dose of fluids. I asked if he wanted to talk about it but he said he'd prefer to be left alone. I told him that if he wanted to talk later, I would be happy to listen. I left him with a bit of dry toast and encouragement to try to eat.

 

**11:00am  
** James Potter came by asking to see Remus. I went in to check on Lupin and asked if he'd be willing to see James. He hesitated, looking surprised that Potter was visiting, but agreed to see him. I let Mr. Potter stay for nearly an hour and then went to tell him it was time to go. I found him sitting at Lupin's bedside and Lupin had fallen back to sleep. Mr. Potter agreed to go and before he left, I thanked him for his kindness to Lupin and his swift action to prevent a tragedy.

 

After Potter was gone, I did a check on Remus' injuries. The swelling in his hands and wrists is nearly gone and his fingernails have regrown nicely. Vitals check some continued tenderness where he'd broken his ribs, but otherwise the Fever-Reducer and Blood Replenishing potions seem to have done their job. I left him to sleep more.

 

**2:40pm  
** Vitals check. Lupin was awake but lying in bed with his eyes closed. He complained of a severe headache and exhaustion, which I suspect is anxiety, lack of food, and stress more so than the continued post-transformation symptoms. I offered to ring for a house elf to bring up some soup so he could try to get something down, but he said he was too nauseous. I asked if he'd be willing to try a Draught of Peace and some anti-nausea potion to see if they'd help him feel better, but he asked to be left alone.

 

I'm concerned that he's refusing treatment because he does not want to recover enough return to the dormitories to face Black. I asked him again if he'd like to talk about it but he repeated the request to be left alone. I left a dosing of a Draught of Peace on his nightstand with the instructions to take it if he wished and left him to rest.

 

**5:00pm  
** Black stopped by again before dinner but I sent him away with the repeated instructions that he was not welcome unless he was ill or explicitly invited by Lupin to visit.

 

**7:30pm  
** Vitals check. Lupin's fever is down and the swelling in his hands and wrists is much reduced. His fingernails are almost back to normal. He was awake but still unresponsive to most of my questions. I insisted that he have a little broth at least before I allowed him to go to sleep for the night. He drank a cup with little protest and then asked to be left to sleep.

 

**11:00pm  
** Lupin's monitoring charms show that he has't been to sleep yet. I checked in and asked if he wanted some Sleeping Draught with the stipulation that this was not to become a normal thing. The potions can cause a user to begin to rely on them for sleep at all. He nodded and I dosed him a small bit of potion. He was able to fall asleep quickly after that.

 

6-11-1976

**8:30am**

Lupin was awake when I went for a vitals check. All normal. He looks terrible still, despite all the sleep he's had. I insisted that he eat some toast and have some tea, and he accepted the breakfast tray.

 

**10:30am**

Checked in on Lupin and was relieved to see he'd managed to eat all his breakfast. He was still awake and I suggested that I'd be willing to dismiss him back to his dormitory if he felt he was ready. Instead, he asked for his school things to be sent down to the Hospital Wing because he still was feeling unwell.

 

Reluctantly, I agreed to this but said that I thought it best if he returned to his own room tonight, provided that his health was continuing to improve. I had a house elf retrieve his school things and left him to catch up on some reading for his classes.

 

**1:00pm**  
Brought some lunch for Lupin, who ate again without incident. His hands and wrists have now completely healed and the rest of his injuries are also improved. Potter and Pettigrew stopped by shortly after and I let the two boys in for a brief visit with their friend. Afterwards, Lupin seemed more keen on the idea of returning to his dormitory, so I agreed to dismiss him after dinner this evening if he ate a full meal.

 

**3:30pm**  
Vitals check. All normal. Lupin had fallen asleep at some point with his books open but I left him rest. He's had a rough few days and could probably use the sleep.

 

**5:30pm**  
When I brought dinner in, Lupin was awake and studying more. He ate the portion of Shephard's Pie and had a glass of pumpkin juice, which I deemed satisfactory and dismissed him after dinner to return to his rooms with the promise that he was welcome back if he needed to talk about the events of the full moon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and hellos are greatly appreciated! :D Thanks for reading!


	12. Christmas Holidays, 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Hope Lupin over the Christmas break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updates! Hopefully I'll get rolling on the next few chapters soon!
> 
> TW: Discussion of medical diagnosis that may be upsetting to those with personal experience

  
**Lupin, Remus John – Gryffindor, Sixth Year**

_Enclosed, one letter from Hope Lupin_

 

Dec 22nd, 1976

Dear Poppy,

Happy Christmas to you! As always, we are so grateful for the care that you give Remus each and every month. We could not have dreamed of a better person to tend to him. I hope that the holiday break is restful and merry.

I thought I should probably fill you in on two situations involving Remus. The first is in regards to the incident that occurred last month with Sirius Black. James Potter invited Remus to his home for an overnight stay and coincidently, Black was there also. When Remus returned home, he informed us that he'd forgiven Black for the incident. His explanation was that since Black already knows about his condition, it was in Remus' best interest to remain friends with the boy. Not the best reason, if you ask me, but he seemed confident in the decision and indicated that there were other factors at play that led to Black's lapse in judgement. I'm not certain what those factors are, although Remus hinted that Black moved in to the Potter home for reasons greater than a simple teenage rebelliousness.

I'd ask that you keep an eye on Black when it comes to Remus, if you can. I know my son did not have the opportunity to forge many friendships as a child and I believe he's prone to be a bit _too_ forgiving to those who show him affection. I think, at heart, that Black is probably a good kid but I do worry.

Secondly, I thought you should know that we've informed Remus about a situation to which Lyall and I have only just recently become aware of ourselves. I have had some health troubles in the past several months and have finally found the reasoning in the form of a cancer diagnosis. Remus was understandably upset by this and we're all trying to find ways to cope with it. The Muggle doctors have some treatment plans for me and Lyall talked to a Healer at St Mungo's who provided some potions for my symptoms but said they have no way of permanently healing this sort of thing. I just wanted to let you know in case Remus asks about options for me. I understand that this is even beyond the scope of magic.

All my best to you this holiday season and thank you again for all you do for our Remus.

 

                                                                                                 With affection,

                                                                                                    Hope Lupin

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more planned chapters to go until graduation :)   
> As always, comments are massively appreciated!


End file.
